new life
by sweetp3rfecti0n
Summary: a single mother and her 16 year old son and daughter twins  move into the murder house knowing exactly what they came for.the mother's brother thinks he has the capability to banish some of the spirits in the house forever  plus plenty of violet and Tat
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since the Harmon's have died in the murder house. Families have come and gone.  
>The first that they had successfully scared out of the house were of course the Ramos, some others were very easy to get out others though were rather tough.<br>No one new has joined the ghosts as of today. Marcy, the realtor, is still trying after all this time, "have you noticed the real tiffany lamps?" she said smiling in the doorway as the newcomer barely made it to the porch. "They look lovely" said the woman, she was in her forties wearing a pant suit, sun glasses covered her eyes,very flashy "Gracie! Charlie! Take a look inside."  
>Said the woman putting the glasses on her head "Yeah Gracie" said the dark haired male "oh shut up" his sister replied. The Two teenagers walked in the door way slightly behind their mother "oh, you have kids! Just what this house needs."<br>Marcy tried to say cheerfully, but sounded more worried "how old may I ask?" "Sixteen they're fraternal twins." answered the woman "twins! What fun! I've always wanted a twin."  
>She said trying to keep up good conversation "I bet you do." Said Grace. Grace was average height and had long wavy, sandy blonde hair, she was probably the total opposite of her brother Charlie, he was tall, wore glasses and even had a slightly better attitude than she did he carried his little pug dog in his arms. There was an awkward silence then the woman cleared her throat to reassure that Marcy was still capable of speaking "oh I'm sorry Mrs. Kozlowski ..."<br>she got cut off "Ms. Kozlowski... its Ms., never mind that though just call me Claire." "I apologize, Claire you must see the kitchen it's divine! If you would like to take a look around go right ahead just don't make a mess" Marcy motioned to Charlie and grace as they headed down the hallway. "Now about the rumors I hear of this place" said Claire while running her hand across the marble countertop "completely untrue" said Marcy worried "well I hope not!" "I mean well yes, full disclosu …" she got cut off again "trust me I know what has happened here. Everything. " Claire said "that's why I want it! Plus, my brother…" "Brother? Well I'm sorry it's none of my business anyways so how does the price sound good?"  
>Marcy finished "the price sounds perfect the whole house does! And of course it's your business I've heard you've been trying to sell this house for quite some time." She smiled as Charlie and Grace entered the kitchen "my brother, mark, thinks he might be able to communicate with the lost spirits he's been studying places like these since high school." "He's an asshole"<br>Said grace leaning in the door way "Gracie!" Claire said surprised "it's sorta completely true." Added Charlie as he bit into one of the small cookies laid out on the counter "he's fine I promise," she continued "maybe he can clean it out, ya know get rid of some of the bad ones who have tried to get the last ones out, that won't work on us." Marcy look astounded  
>"don't be so surprised. Now where is the paper work?" she hissed. Marcy's briefcase flew off the counter and plopped on the ground as the papers went flying. "Ben?" Vivien yelled from the kitchen obviously invisible and eavesdropping she headed up the staircase and found him walking down the hall "how do these guys look?" he asked<br>"not sure, she thinks she can 'get rid of us'" she slightly giggled. He leaned over the staircase to see the family of three leaving "what is with these people and their goddamn teenagers." He said "piece of cake." He finished "Vi," Vivien said to the house "yeah?" she turned around to find her daughter "looks like we got some newcomers. You up for it? It could be fun" "nothing's fun. Not here at least." Violet tried to remember the last time she had smiled or had 'fun' it was the first Christmas after her family had died she was glad to see her mother and father and of course her new baby brother happy. But she will never be truly happy there was really only one thing that ever made her completely and utterly happy … she snapped back to reality. Her mother was gone now, she turned down the hall to her room, well old room, or at least it was her room for now until the Kozlowski's moved in.

Arriving day and Claire was losing her mind shouting and ordering people around like Jesus is coming to visit. Tate looked out the small window of the attic while passing Beau's red ball back and forth he definitely didn't care for the mother of the family the two teenagers were a year younger than him though they were seniors he had overheard last time they visited.  
>Violet.<br>He stopped the ball and now stared blankly out the window at nothing. Beau made a small noise "she should be twenty right now living somewhere far away at a school visiting her brother and family on the weekends." He proceeded passing the ball to his brother he looked down to see the daughter, she in a way reminded him of violet and not  
>just the sarcasm or the parent that she hated just a little something more. Even her wardrobe was similar, but grace didn't have to worry about cut marks on her wrists. Grace would never be nor will ever be violet, grace played the ukulele, wrote short stories, and did art yet still seemed like nothing compared to violet he looked down to the left to see Charlie who seemed like a decent guy except for his stupid dog."Hello , my name is Moira I'm the maid." "Ms. Not Mrs., Ms.!" "My apologies" Moira said "Well, Marcy sent me your schedule and it sounds good I will see you Monday!" "If you like I can help you unpack your things."<br>"Oh, you don't have to…" Claire said "though I do need some extra help could you go tell those men over there to put the parts of the queen size bed in the bedroom up stairs?" "of course" she walked over and politely told them was was needed to be done "listen lady it is almost our lunch break…" the man turned around to see Moira as she did what she does best of course "that will be no problem miss." As his face grew a strange smile "Thank you." She said walking away.  
>"The maid and movers have left, now what!" Claire tried to say in a happy way "now I'm gonna go up in my room ignore my life and stare at pictures of celebrities I will never meet." Grace said while lying on the couch she slowly started to get up.<br>"wait don't go. this place Is haunted! Don't you want to explore?" "sure, maybe when I die and become a ghost here." Said Charlie "I have work to do anyway" Claire said glad her kids didn't want to enjoy the place anyways she was doing this for her brother in the first place. Grace was unloading a cardboard box of things to put in her room a lamp, small mirror, and some posters yes, it was the same room that Tate was killed in and the same room that Violet OD'd on sleeping pills.  
>she brought out a knife and a sewing kit from the box and kneeled next to her bed she cut a small rectangle in her mattress she pulled a handful of the stuffing out then reached in her hoodie pocket and stuffed three wads of cash in the hole it was actually very clever thought violet watching her. Her brothers room was down the hall, placing an empty fish tank on a low shelf he heard three tiny "pop" sounds he looked around saw a dash of orange suddenly the empty fish bowl knocked over smashing into his wrist "Charlie? Grace?" what was that?" there mother said from downstairs "shit!"<br>grace whispered as she quickly sewed up the ends of her hiding place "what was that?" her mother said in her door way she shrugged then heard a groan from charlie's walked in to see glass shattered everywhere bits and pieces had blood on them Charlie was kneeling down clutching his wrist with and old t-shirt "go get a broom Gracie" Claire said "where would one be?"  
>"I don't know try the basement." She said trying to see how deep the cut was while that stupid dog was yapping away at the excitement. Grace rushed down the stairs and found the door to the basement swinging it open she shivered. She saw a broom just below the stair grabbed it headed up when she met the top she saw a dark figure, before she could even think they grabbed her hair and smashed her head against the door she was knocked out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad what's going on?" asked violet worried "nothing the kid just got a cut." Ben replied sitting on Charlie's bed "no I mean downstairs I thought you weren't going to try and get them out until tomorrow night!" "What are you talking about?" he rushed down the staircase they heard various noises and clings he looked toward the basement and saw grace "Hayden?" he yelled "honey see if she's okay." Violet walked over to Grace and pulled back her hair back she was bleeding. She had to get Claire's attention somehow she walked into the study and grabbed a vase and smashed on the ground "now what?" Claire said frustrated walking down the stairs she saw her daughter "Oh my god! Gracie sweetheart?" she said frantically she pulled out her cell phone to dial 911 when a hand went across her mouth .Ben cornered into the kitchen "Hayden?" he said quietly "what?" she said annoyed "what the hell is going on?" "someone likes to jump to conclusions don't they?" she snickered "why is it that you always assume it's me that's up to something I only tried to kill one other family" she smiled "what did you do?" "Let's just say forgot to lock her doors this evening."

Ben saw Charlie coming down the stairs when he froze and slowly held up his hands his wrist still bleeding he maneuvered himself to Charlie's view in front of him was a man in jeans and a black sweat jacket and a cheesy ski mask a gun pointed to Charlie and a knife under Claire's neck "wh-what do you want" Charlie said, just then the door busted open as a policeman shot the masked man in the leg. Claire managed to escape his arms without a scratch on her as she and Charlie rushed over to Grace still unconscious "told ya I didn't do anything." Said Hayden passing by Ben.

Grace woke up to blinding lights, she was in the hospital, confused and dizzy she tried to sit up but a gentle hand pressed on her shoulder to stay down. She squinted to expect to see her mother, but instead saw and older woman with big blonde hair now slightly frightened she sat up quickly and grabbed her head. "Oh Gracie!" her mother said flinging her arms around her as she entered the room. Grace knew her mom meant well, but the last thing she wanted right now was a hug "what's going on?" she asked "someone got into the house." Said Claire looking deeply in her daughters eyes as if it were a secret message grace was suppose to understand "but, the police got him so you don't need to worry." Said the woman "you are?" grace said still not sure what her mother wanted her to understand "Constance." Smiled the woman "I'm your next door neighbor dear," "she's here because…" her mother started "well who do you think called the police?" Constance said sounding a little self-centered at the time, she smiled once more.

The doctor walked in with a clipboard and pen and a young, handsome policeman following him "how are you feeling?" the doctor said to grace "fine." She replied embarrassed since she was still in her sweatpants and t-shirt "now my mother told me to never lie to a doctor, how are you feeling?" he asked again "I'm fine" she said slowly and annoyed "miss," started the policeman "do you remember anything after you left your brother's bedroom to find a broom for your mother?" "Uh, yeah I, uh got to the basement grabbed the broom and then got to the top of the stairs and…" she stopped "I highly doubt you would remember anything at all." Said the doctor "your head isn't too bad, but you might be feeling strange the next week or so." "Like?" asked Claire "dizziness, nauscia, and hallucinations are common" he finished.

When Grace and her mother got home they locked all the doors together and tiredly walked up the stairs "hey" grace said to Charlie as she walked in his room "is your wrist okay?" she asked "is my wrist okay?" he laughed looking at her, she smiled "just a little shaken up, glad your okay." He sighed. You could tell they loved each other. Tate could tell they loved each other, he missed that he missed Addie.

Walking down the hall to her room grace caught her mother's eye "hey what were you trying to tell me in the hospital earlier?" grace questioned "oh you couldn't tell?" she shook her head "sweetheart, I think that the man that was here earlier was one of them." She said "them? As in the spirits you and uncle mark believe in?" her mother nodded "mom," she started "that man was a human being he was able to leave the house, and you even heard the police, it was likely for a house to be broken in on one of the first nights." Her mom looked at her hurt almost "I'm going to go to bed." She said and went to her room. "This place sucks" grace said under her breath as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "Looks like the living are doing the dirty work this time." Said Vivien to her husband "I think that girl could've died tonight Viv," he replied she rested her hand on his shoulder "it's okay everything is going to be back to normal soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Tate cornered the upstairs hallway head down, big puppy dog eyes as usual planning on going to see if he could find anything of the Kozlowski's interesting. Violet headed up the stairs, Tate was not visible. He watched her quietly as she walked casually pass him her IPod blasting in her ears, he loved her and she loved him back he knew it she even said it though that was also the day she told him to go away. He knew he shouldn't follow her, but he did anyway. Violet entered grace's room, Grace still sleeping, she opened the closet door and pulled out a book from Tate's view he couldn't tell what it was. Grace wasn't the only one with a hiding place violet thought as she grabbed the second book, a black rose fell from the high shelf she slowly picked it up turned around and paused. She was looking into Tate's eyes, Tate confused wasn't sure if he should say something or not. Grace's alarm went off he glanced at her then back at Violet, but she was gone.

Grace made her way to the kitchen to find her mother and Charlie sitting quietly, just then the doorbell rang. Claire got up excited and swung open the door "Mark!" she said enthusiastically. Charlie looked toward grace and rolled his eyes "hey kiddos!" mark said entering the kitchen; mark was older than their mother darker brunette hair, and a little scruff on his chin. The two were both silent not even making eye contact "how are you doing Gracie? I heard about the 'break in'." he said using his fingers as quote marks. "Okay seriously," said Charlie "have you two ever seen a picture of these ghosts?" "Or even know their names?" added Grace both joking "it really was a break in, and how can you be more concerned on what or who it was than the safety of grace?" he finished as he got up angrily "what is with him?" Claire said to Grace "Can't imagine what…" she said sarcastically.

There was another knock at the door "Hello Constance!" Claire said mark behind her "Oh dear I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" she said inviting herself in "this is my brother mark, mark, Constance Langdon." "Nice to meet you, now are you going to be living here too?" asked Constance "No, I will be staying a mile or two away from here, places like these overwhelm me." Mark said "hmm" said Constance "so you're like a ghost hunter?" she said "I prefer paranormal navigator." Replied mark "well I must be going I just wanted to drop off some cookies" said Constance "I'll walk you out. I'm leaving anyways. Just wanted to stop by see how big the house was." Mark said as he started out the door "so, were you close to any of the families that lived here before Claire?" "No." Constance said sternly walking down the sidewalk "but, let me tell you whatever you're trying to do, don't." she walked up her porch. "Phony!" she murmured under her breath maybe she should call Billie jean sometime soon.

"Paranormal navigator?" laughed Ben to his wife "why are you so stressed" asked Vivien "I don't know I was just thinking maybe, we could try and share this house for once." "You mean let them stay here?" "Yeah. Who knows maybe violet will make a friend. With that uh, Grace girl" He said "I don't know." Said Vivien "remember the last time a broken family moved in here?" she smiled at her baby. "Uuggh, Charlie!" grace yelled knocking on his door clutching the pug "what?" he yelled over his music "your little rat tore up my new pair of jeans!" "Then put him outside, not my problem." Frustrated Grace went downstairs walking through the kitchen her mom had left a note: unpack all your things by the time I get home from work. Their mother was a publicist for the fresh stars "right." Said grace crumpling the note and tossing it in the trash she opened the back door and let down the dog down she looked up to see a boy at the end of the yard looking up at a tree. It was Tate "excuse me?" grace said slowly walking over to him slightly paranoid since what had happened the night before "Sorry for coming in your yard," he started "I'm Tate, I live in the neighborhood." He said remembering how violet introduced herself to Gabe "did you know this is called a Tulip Poplar." He said pointing to the tree Grace shook her head "I've seen a couple before, but this one is beautiful." Grace didn't know what to say I mean, she was normally socially awkward with people she knew, but this was a stranger "I'm grace" she said holding out her hand Tate turned and shook it "well I'll go now." He said leaving. Grace went back inside the house to find Charlie in the kitchen "who was that?" "A neighbor his name is Tate."

"What the hell was that?" said Hayden stepping slowly down the basement stairs "don't start." Said Tate "Why? Because you know what I'm thinking? I mean really that girl is not violet I know it and you know it, oh wait I see now you're trying to get violet jealous?" she smiled "leave me alone." "Is that why?" "no." he said "then why? Does Tate want a new friend? I'll kill her if you want me to." "Well I don't want you to so, leave her and her family alone." He turned as Hayden vanished

"Tate?" said Charlie "yeah, I don't know it was weird." She said leaning on the counter opening an aspirin bottle "by the way when are you gonna give me my twenty bucks?" "Twenty bucks? I don't owe you twenty bucks?" "My jeans… "She replied popping the pills in her mouth from a migraine. I'm going to go unpack." Charlie said ignoring the conversation he walked through the house about to go up the stairs when he saw the basement door open looking around he made his way to the bottom of the stairs until he found a light switch. he flicked it on and looked around there was a lot of corners and sections for a basement he thought he heard a strange noise far back and decided to go see what it was. The lights went out "grace?" he said he heard little giggles of what sounded like children taking a slow step back his eyes started to readjust to the darkness seeing a very small figure he squinted "BOO!" said Grace poking his back "Jesus… grace" he said with a voice of relief they shared a laugh and headed back up the stairs.

They woke up early the next morning for their first day at Westfield High school .Grace put her hair in a long side braid to make sure none of the stitches would be seen. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Moira "good morning" she said "Thanks for making breakfast for me, but I don't feel too well." Grace said taking more aspirin "is your head still bothering you?" asked Moira "yeah, I think just first day jitters too or something." "Well good luck." She said as Grace left the kitchen "Charlie are you ready to go?" she yelled from the front door Charlie rumbled down the stairs, you could tell he was a little nervous too starting in a new school for anyone isn't easy, but also most of the time when Grace and Charlie entered a new school people didn't assume they were related because of their physical differences, but that they were dating or something it was really humiliating.

Coming out of the main office they were relieved that they had no classes together "see ya" Charlie said turning the corner. Grace turned around and bumped into a tall brunette girl shadowed by her big floppy hat "I'm so sorry!" grace said embarrassed "it's okay" the girl said quietly looking up finally. There was a streak of white hair grace could barely identify "are you okay?" she asked "yeah." The girl walked passed her "hey if it isn't too much trouble where is the science wing?" the girl turned around "I'll show you." She said. "So first day?" "Yep." Replied Grace "uh, just out of curiosity where were you headed to?" Grace asked though she knew she sounded pushy "I was planning on skipping class to get some cigarette time in." she said. Two girls came out of the bathroom and giggled as grace and the girl silenced "so I guess it's like this in every high school." Grace said "they think I'm a freak, though I don't blame them at times." "Been there." Grace said "what was your name?" she asked "I'm grace." She held out her hand "Leah." The girl replied as she shook it.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Grace made their way home making little remarks about some of their new teachers and classmates, Grace didn't mention Leah"I think I'm gonna take the dog for a walk." Charlie and left. Grace walked upstairs threw her backpack on her bedroom floor and opened her laptop, she saw a recognizable figure walk down the hall she got up "Mrs. Langdon?" Constance turned around "what are you doing here my mother's not home." Grace questioned "oh, I was just… your mother asked me to pick up my dish... from the cookies." She said "Then why are you upstairs?" Constance came to a blank "I have to go." She replied moving down the stairs.

Grace looked down the hallway from where Constance was she walked slowly seeing if anything was misplaced, she came to a stop when she looked up to an attic door she pulled on the string and slowly crept up the ladder. She shivered a little as she found a hanging light bulb. Nothing real special she thought it seemed like a cool place to hangout. She turned around to see a red ball in front of her she picked it up and started to bounce it while walking around she heard a noise and turned around thinking it was nothing. She saw a dark corner, she threw the ball at it expecting it to bounce back, it didn't, moving in closer when she saw a hand roll the ball towards her she gasped and moved back tripping into a person behind her.

"Tate?" she said turning around moving closer to the ladder "hi Grace." He said "What are you doing in the house?" she asked scared "don't worry I come up here all the time." He replied "who else is with you?" she asked nodding her head to the corner "what are you talking about." He said walking over to pick up the red ball "Grace, no one else is here." "Why are you here?" "Like I said I come up here a lot, the old owners didn't mind." "You need to go." She said grabbing his arm, he was freezing. Pulling him down the hall "are you sure there is no one else up there?" she asked "positive." He said. "I could've sworn… how did you even get in here?" she said now walking down the stairs "I've got my ways." He said she opened the front door and pushing him out "stay out of the house." She said then closed the door. She locked it then sat against the wall she peeked out the window to make sure he left, he was out of sight. She decided to call her mom "mom, I think we need to get new locks or something." "What's going on are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just, I'll talk to you later." She ended

She explained to her mother and Charlie what happened, but left out Tate thinking her mom would call the police or something "I could've sworn I saw someone up there." She ended "The doctor did say hallucinations were common." Claire said "I'll give him a call and see if there are any medications you can take for now," "and Constance?" Charlie asked "yes, I'll talk to her too." Grace woke up with a pounding headache she looked over at her clock and realized she had a good thirty minutes of sleep time left. "shit." she whispered knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

"What's going on with Tate and that girl?" Ben said entering the study where violet sat and was reading a book "I don't talk to Tate dad; you out of all people should know that." "Yes, but I know you watch him." Violet looked down "that is so you." She argued "there's no possible way you would know that if it was true. Ya know sometimes I can't believe I was actually glad we're all stuck here." She said getting up "what's going on?" asked Vivien walking in rocking the baby in her arms "listen, I don't know what Tate's up to, and I was sort of planning on keeping it that way." She ended leaving the room. "Viv?" "Yeah?" "I think it's time to get ourselves acquainted with family." Ben said. Violet walked up the dark hallway. How would he know that? She thought, sometimes she would go weeks not being seen by anyone. Why did they have to have that conversation, now all she could think about was Tate of course. She looked up at the attic door hearing some small noises, since she hadn't seen beau in a while she climbed up she saw him clutching the ball and smashing it to the ground, trying to bounce it up and down like grace did. Violet picked it up and placed it in his hand, she stood in front of him putting her hand in a fist she opened it quickly as if there was a ball there. He did the same as he watched the ball drop and bounce back up. She smiled.

Grace opened her locker her face close to the locker door as she took two pills her mother left out on the counter for her this morning, trying to make it less noticeable "what were those?" asked Leah walking up to her "oh, hey" she said "nothing." You're not like those freaky chicks that get high during school are you?" "What? No." no matter what type of clothes she wore Leah still knew how to get what she wanted "you see these marks?" Grace said lifting the bottom layer of her hair "yeah." "We had a break in a few days ago... And these are suppose to help." She said "a break-in where do you live?" questioned Leah "Westerchester street." She said Leah stopped in the hallway "wait," she said her voice a little weak "you don't live in the murder house do you?" "Murder house?" grace said curious "I have to go." Leah said walking away "wait." Grace said knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her.

Walking home alone grace looked up at the house and sighed then suddenly seeing a figure in her bedroom window she squinted and it was gone. She didn't want to go inside, but where else was she supposed to go? She had no friends, Charlie was at soccer tryouts, and her mom was at work and Mrs. Langdon creeped her out. Instead she went through the gate to the backyard it was a warm day she liked it, though hated the sun it was giving her a headache. She walked over to the corner of a small garden near the fence and looked up in the yard next door she saw a small boy with blonde hair staring up at her "hi." Grace said "what's your name?" she asked a small smile forming on her face. The boy was silent how cute? She thought "oh, Michael!" Constance said running out and picking up the child "I'm sorry grace it's time for him to go inside "hey did my mom talk to you." "Yes, dear and I hope you get some help." She said walking into her house the little boy still looking at grace with his dark eyes. "Help?" grace whispered to herself.

She heard a car door shut and walked up front it was Charlie and their mother "what were you doing in the back?" Claire asked "nothing. Did you talk to Constance?" she asked "yes, sweetie but we'll talk later." She said walking into the house "how was try outs?" she said turning to her brother "okay, by the way some guy likes you." "What?" yeah he was trying out for soccer too. Devon?" Grace trying to think of a Devon and came to a blank "I don't know he said he was in your pre calc. class, he's got brown hair sorta in his face." "Oh, yeah I think I remember him." She said" so he just came up to you and said that?" she said thinking her brother was trying to mess with her "kind of he asked me if I knew you and then went on and on about how he couldn't figure out one of his homework problems and blurted out you were cute." 'mmm." Said grace her thoughts racing around every little topic in her mind.

While at the dinner table eating a very delicious meal made by Moira the family of three sat silently "Gracie eat your meal." "Not hungry." She said tiredly "why do you think people call this place the murder house?" "why because of the deaths of course." Claire said "so where has uncle mark been I thought this was the reason we moved here, I've only seen him once this week." asked Charlie "Umm…" Claire started then the doorbell rang "I'll get that." Claire said getting up in a hurry "hello can I help you?" she asked "it's very rude to leave the dinner table mother!" Charlie yelled smiling at grace "hush." She replied "hello Ms Kozlowski." The man said holding out his hand "I'm and this is my wife and daughter, we live down the street."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Dr. Harmon." Ben said "How nice to meet another family! You can call me Claire. Come in please," she said stepping aside by then Grace and Charlie were both watching by the doorway of the kitchen "come here guys" Claire said nodding towards her anti-social children "are we interrupting anything?" asked Vivien "not at all!" "Well, I'm Vivien, and this is our daughter Violet." "Oh, my do you go to Westfield how old are you?" Claire asked in one sentence "no, I home school her she's 17." Vivien responded "oh so is that like your job then or?" Claire said rudely "For now yes." Replied Vivien "we heard about the break in." said Ben Violet still mute "Yes, thank goodness we're all okay, well almost," she said putting her arm around grace, who was tempted to remove it, but didn't since they had company over "Gracie is still having hallucinations, seeing crazy things around house and everything." "mom." Charlie said, Grace slowly moving away from her mother's reach.

The Harmon's stood there awkwardly "Well, you're a doctor!" Said Claire to Ben "Yes, a psychiatrist." He replied "Maybe we could make some arrangements for you two to talk yes?" Claire said speaking for her daughter. Violet couldn't believe she agreed to help her parents she didn't see what the big deal was, new family. Why didn't they just scare them like the others? She looked over at grace who was looking up at her brother it was hard to believe they were related let alone twins, she felt bad for the both of them for the way their mother treated them, and embarrassed them. "Whatever Grace wants." Ben answered to Claire he glanced at grace who was now staring at the ground "Well it was a pleasure meeting you and your family." Said Vivien and they left.

"What the hell?" Charlie said to his mother "excuse me?" Claire said shocked "what is wrong with you? Why don't you just tell the whole world our life story and put grace in a mental hospital? Because that's what you're making it sound like." he said "I was making conversation Charlie it's what you do when you meet your neighbors." "Yeah, that doesn't mean you try to make an appointment with a therapist in front of his whole family!" "Which I don't need." Grace added "Why do you do this to us! We're always the kids with the crazy hover mother all the time." Charlie said going up to his bedroom. Grace could admit that her brother was overreacting; she slowly went up the stairs "Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" Claire yelled as she walked into the dining room and gulped down the last bit of her wine.

Grace didn't say anything in return she heard Charlie's door shut loudly. After all the yelling she almost felt sick unless it was because she hadn't eaten dinner. She opened her bedroom door to see Tate "What are you doing?" she said "Tate I told you to not come in the house!" she said "Ya know therapy doesn't work." He said "what? You were listening?" she asked "I'm getting Charlie." She said about leave "don't bother, by the time you get back I'll be gone and who would believe you anyways with all those hallucinations you've been having." He said "Besides I have to ask you something." "I barely know you." She said "Yeah, but I need help." She gave in and decided not to go get anyone taking her fingers off the door knob she turned around "do you know how to play chess?" he asked she shook her head no.

He put the chess board on the floor and explained the main points of the game. Grace didn't know what to think "what do you need help with?" she asked quietly "well, you see there's this girl." "Grace laughed "I think you're asking the wrong person, Tate." He squinted at the chess board "you're asking a person relationship advice to someone who's never had one." She said "any ways I did something bad. Actually I did a lot of bad things, but I want to fix it so she'll maybe just start talking to me again." "What's her name?" Grace asked "doesn't matter." He said "Wait so you were together previously?"She asked he nodded yes. "Well, what did you do?" "He was silent "did you cheat?" "no." he replied though wondering if that was arguable considering what he did to her mother, no he thought that was before he met violet he has changed "did you hurt her?" "no." he said again then thought that he probably did emotionally, tears started to form in his eyes, his head down "Tate I can't help if you won't tell me anything." He wiped away his tears. This was so strange, a teenage boy who she barely knew was in her bedroom playing chess crying, but she didn't want to tell him to leave she felt sorry for him and wanted to help.

"Gracie! Telephone!" her mother yelled from downstairs she got up and left "hello?" "Grace? It's Leah can you meet me after school tomorrow?" "I guess where?" she replied a little shocked "do you know where the indoor skate park is?" "You mean that old building with the huge pit it in?" "Yeah." "sure." Before she said anything else Leah hung up "who was that? A friend?" Claire asked her daughter ignored her and went back upstairs Tate was gone. It was dark outside now; Grace sat on her bed staring at the chess board. Maybe he went out the window because he was embarrassed? She thought questioning her sanity if the whole thing was even real, she felt her stitches hopefully they'd be healed by the next week. She got up and made her way down stairs she saw her mother in the study reading a magazine.

"Mom?" "Yes?" "You never told me about Mrs. Langdon and why she was here." "Oh, Sweetheart she was never here. She said so herself." Claire said taking a sip of wine "What? Wh- what are you talking about she was here I saw her with my own eyes she spoke to me." Grace said "Gracie you've had a tough week with all these medicines and new neighbors and… everything you were probably just dreaming." Her mother said yet again taking another sip of wine "Are you fucking kidding me?" Grace said "Gracie, I will not tolerate that language!" her mother said raising her voice "would you quit calling me Gracie? For the love of god I'm not seven anymore!" "go up to bed" her mother said "no, mom I feel like I'm going crazy Mrs. Langdon was here and there was someone in the attic too!" "You heard the doctor it's just hallucinations." Claire said "You know you told us we moved here because you and uncle mark believe in these ghosts that live here, and now that I'm telling you that I'm seeing people in this house you don't believe me?"She said tears forming in her eyes "What's going on?" said Charlie coming down the stairs "It's bullshit Grace everything we've heard about this place is complete bullshit!" Claire yelled.

"What? Then why are we even here?" asked Charlie "Fine! You want to hear me say it!" Claire said standing up "You were both right your uncle is a total jackass! He totally screwed us over!" she said smashing the wine glass to the floor "shit!" She said looking at the mess "What happened?" Charlie asked "My poor, defenseless brother needed some money," she started still very angry "he told me about this place and how he could make millions if we would just move here and I could lent him some money, now he's gone." "You believed him?" Grace said "Well, it's not so easy telling your sibling that they're crazy, I thought maybe he would get better and we could become closer." She said sitting down putting her hand on her forehead "and…" she sighed "now we're stuck here in this house." She ended and left to the kitchen.

The next day when Charlie and Grace got up for school there mother was still in her bedroom sleeping "it's gonna be just like when dad left isn't it?" asked grace Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder. That was the only thing Charlie ever had to do he was Grace's security blanket they had grow apart in the last few years mainly because of different interests, but whenever she needed him he was there and he didn't even have to say a word. Grace sat in the empty kitchen she really didn't want to go to school today. She spotted the telephone grabbed it and went to the backyard then shut the door. Redialing Leah's number "Grace?" Leah answered "are you going to school today?" Grace asked.

Looking slowly around the empty pit she spotted Leah in the corner smoking. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked and sat down next to her "do you know why they make fun of me?" Leah asked Grace shook her head no, "it's that house grace." "What are you talking about?" Leah explained the story of how she was trying to score some coke from the girl that used to live there (not mentioning violet's name) "It attacked me Grace that thing attacked me and so far no has believed me. But, how else would I get this scar?" she said pointing to her cheek "I've honestly never noticed it before." Grace said "it's faded some I mean it was almost three years ago." "Three years?" grace questioned "that's right." Leah said "I'm nineteen almost twenty and I'm still a senior in high school." "Oh my god." Grace whispered under her breath "I'm sorry." She said after thinking she was being rude. "I feel like my life is falling apart." Leah said choking back tears "each day is getting worse, and I don't know if I can take it much longer." She said she lifted her sleeve to reveal cut marks on her wrists "Leah…" Grace sighed brushing the cuts gently her own eyes filling up with tears "I don't know if that thing you're talking about in the house is real or not, but it can't and it won't hurt you I promise. I think it's time for me to go home." "Grace, you can't it will get you too." She said reaching up as grace started to leave "please, you do believe me don't you?" she said crying "okay you're really freaking me out now." Grace said "those things and people you are seeing aren't fantasy they're real and they're right in front of you." She said then started sobbing "I believe you Leah." Grace said quietly backing away to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking home from meeting with Leah her mind raced with multiple thoughts she looked at her phone it was almost and tired she turned the corner to her street and bumped in to a man in a brown suit she looked up and gasped. The man had serious burn marks on probably half of his body "sorry" she said looking down clutching her bag embarrassed she started to walk past him. "its okay." He said "you don't happen to live in that house do you?" he said pointing at it. Grace panicked this man was starting to creep her out. "Uh, I have to go." She said turning around she walked very slowly hoping the man would leave before seeing her go up the porch. Placing a piece of her hair behind her ear she looked back and the man was out of sight. She raced up the porch and locked the door behind her.

She sighed then heard a noise from the kitchen "Moira?" she said stepping into the kitchen then seeing Constance sitting at the counter smoking a cigarette "get out!" she said "oh don't have a hissy fit!" Constance said "Why are you here?" Grace asked angry "I like it here, my friends are here." She smiled to herself "what the hell are you talking about? Get out or I'll call the police." Grace said grabbing the phone Constance laughed "please, dear just sit with me for a minute would you?" Grace was hesitant, but sat down across from her.

"what do you mean by friends?" grace asked "nothing." Replied Constance "nothing my ass" Grace said getting up from the chair "you shouldn't use that language." Constance said calmly "Well news flash lady, this is my family's house, and you're going to get the hell out of here and never come back because I'm sick of my mother not believing me…" Constance cut her off "I was talking about him she motioned to the corner. Grace looked over to where Constance was looking and saw the small boy standing next to the back door. Grace sighed "what are you doing?" she said helplessly "please?" she said "why are you here? What do you want?" "This is Michael." Constance said "what is he your grandson or something?" grace asked sitting back down and putting her face in her hands "something like that." She replied the boy stood there mute "do you want me to baby sit him or something, because that is not happening." Grace said, Constance laughed "no just introducing you two." Grace looked at Constance and squinted "get out." She said "I'm gone," Constance said grabbing Michael's hand. As they left the house Michaels eyes stayed glued on grace.

She heard a car door shut "shit," she whispered running up to her bedroom shutting the door she saw Tate "I knew it." She said "what?" "That you'd be up here." He pulled a small brown paper bag from his pocket "sshh I'm not supposed to be home." She whispered hearing her mother making her way up the staircase "yeah well neither is your mom." Tate whispered back he was right what was her mom doing home so early? "did you know that Charlie has drugs?" He said showing her the paper bag "no shit." She stated sarcastically "sorry," she stated quickly "rough day." "You knew?" he asked "yeah my mom searches our rooms like once a week how did you find it?" "Okay your brother is a pot head and you don't even care?" "Just give it to me." grace said "should I?" Tate said backing away she grabbed the paper bag just as her bedroom door swung open.

"what are you doing home?" her mother questioned "and what is that?" she said looking at the bag in her daughters hands. Tate was gone out of sight as if he disappeared "wha-"grace started "are those drugs?" her mother said angry "what? No." Claire snatched the bag from graces grip "where the hell did you get this?" her mother yelled now Grace could clearly tell her mother was drunk even worse, day drunk. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room Grace was frantically looking around for Tate. But he wasn't anywhere "ouch! What are you doing?" she said "I'm going to punish you like I used to." Her mother said sternly "Mom stop! Constance was here again I swear we need to make a report!" she yelled "shut up grace! Now I know why you're seeing things it's because you're high!" "I'm not high!" Grace yelled trying to pull away from her mother. Claire now grabbed Grace's chin with her free hand and looked in her eyes "bullshit." She said pulling her daughter down the stairs going around the corner she opened the basement door pushed grace in and locked it shut. "When kids do bad things they need to be punished!" she yelled and stormed off.

Grace tried the doorknob a couple times, gave up and slouched on the top of the stairs. Her thoughts wandered furiously where did Tate go? Was he real? Her head pounding from a headache she heard a noise distant, but still in the basement stepping down the stairs she flipped the light switch up, but nothing happened. Creeping closer into the darkness she remembered there was a basement door. Reaching her arms out she felt a door way and slowly tried the door knob it was locked. She quickly turned around as she felt deep claws grabbed her ankle and fell back, screaming bloody murder a hand went over her mouth and heard a girl yell "go away!" Violet felt Grace's tears run through her fingers. Getting to the bottom of the staircase where she used the light from the upstairs hall grace was shaking and her ankle had three deep cuts on it and was bleeding badly. "Violet?" grace whispered sobbing "it's okay." She replied "what was that?" grace yelled pointing to the darkness trying to get up she fell back in pain. "It won't bother you anymore and if it does just tell it to go away." She said calmly "ahh there you are." Said an older looking man walking into sight "what's going on?" grace whispered crawling backwards hitting the stairs "Charles will help you grace." Violet said "I won't let him hurt you okay?"

she said holding out her hand "no," she said "Moira? Someone help!" she yelled helplessly "we'll just give you some stitches." Charles said starting to take off her shoe. Violet turned on the light as grace looked around frantically at the empty room. "Who are you?" she asked violet and Charles "your imagination of course." He replied. She barely felt the stitches sitting in the cold basement. "This doesn't make any sense you, you live down the street right? Why are you in my house? Why are you both in my house?" she got angry "Get out! Get out this can't be my imagination." she said standing up uneasily. Charles put foam like material up to Grace's mouth who then woke up in her bed instantly sobbing.

She managed to keep quiet as she walked out into the hallway and looked into Charlie's room where he was sleeping and then to her mother's, but she wasn't there. She must've been out for a while. She rushed downstairs and then limped in pain looking down at her ankle she didn't have time to think twice about what had happened she knew she wasn't crazy. Grabbing a box of salt from a cupboard she made a circle of salt around her bed. This was what she had learned from one of her favorite Tv shows, supernatural, to keep ghosts away. She eventually fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
